Difference
by disharandive98
Summary: "I believe we haven't met yet, I'm Kol Mikealson and you must be the lovely Elena" What if in 3x14, Elena told Kol about Esther's plan and it was he who didn't drink the champagne. Was a one-shot, is now a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kol POV**

I saw the doppleganger dancing with the older Salvatore, Damon. I was dancing with some random girl, so I moved towards her and Damon and sure enough when he spinned her I caught her and started dancing and heard her heart beating faster with fear and I saw Klaus and Elijah shooting me warning glances and that was it. It was time to have some fun with her.

"I believe we haven't met yet, I'm Kol Mikealson and you must be the lovely Elena". I drawled out her name and sure enough her heart started beating faster if that was even possible. But she didn't let it show when she spoke though.

"It's nice to meet you Kol".

"It's nice to meet you too, it seems like you're busy with the Salvatore brothers. Tell me, which one is better?" I asked to irritate her.

"It's none of your business Kol".

"Now see thats just rude. Don't women in this century have manners?" I asked her.

"Look I have a lot on my plate right now, so just leave me alone"

Hmm...but before I could say anything she was in the arms of the younger Salvatore and in my arms was the blonde Nick was dancing with a few moments ago, Caroline.

"Don't even think of hurting Elena, she has gone through a lot because of your siblings, especially Klaus". She said and as soon as I was about to ask what she meant by it, she walked away. What was it the impolitness of women in this century?

Well looks like its time to do some digging about the doppleganger and who better to ask than Caroline. I went behind the blonde and as soon as she was alone compelled her to tell me all about Elena. I found out about the death of her parents, both adoptive and biological, and about her aunt and a lot more and if my humamity was turned on I would've cared, but it wasn't so I didn't.

K&E

I saw Elena coming down the stairs and talking to Elijah, when Mother raised a toast to us coming together as a family, I scoffed inwardly. As soon as I was about to drink the champaingne I felt someone catch my hand. I turned around to see who had the guts to do this and found myself looking into the eyes of the doppleganger.

She came towards me and stopped when she was inches from me, so close that someone would have difficulty to bring a paper between us, and, as she spoke her lips brushed against mine. I was sure that if I were a human my heart would have skipped a beat.

"Don't drink the champaigne, I'll explain later, just don't drink it". She said and I wondered if I should listen to her and so pretended to drink the champaigne and allowed her to lead me outside. I saw Damon Salvatore scowling from the corner of my eyes, and I smirked, enjoying his displeasure.

As soon as we got outside in the garden, she took a deep breath to steady her heart.

"The champaingne had my blood in it". I opened my mouth to question her when she continued "no let me speak and then ask whatever you want to. Esther told me she would kill Klaus and needed my blood for it, but after I gave her my blood she told me she was going to link you all together and turn you all human again. And even though I think Klaus deserves to die, I don't think any of your siblings or you do".

"And why would you do that?" I asked really surprised.

" Because, Elijah is a man of honour and he always keeps his word. He made the deal with me and tried to save me by giving me the elixr and even though he broke his word by fleeing with Klaus, he did it so he could undagger you and your siblings. He did it for family and I understand that. Finn was in a coffin for 900 years, he dosen't have to die for something that Klaus did and Rebekah, she only tried to kill me because I stabbed her in the back, which is something I'm not proud of and whatever she does, its for her family". At this point she took a deep breathe before continuing.

"And you, I see something in your eyes, mischief, a little madness, but mostly, I see pain and no one should go through that not even a 1000 year old Original. That dosen't mean I support the fact that you use humans as blood bags, but I know you've gone through a lot. But, as much as I hate to say it, if I had gone through all the things you have gone through in a thousand years, I'd be doing the same thing".

And again without giving me a chance to speak she walked out and I felt...ashamed of myself. If an 18 year old weak, defenseless human can face so much, then so can I.

Without waiting for a moment, I did something I hadn't done in a 1000 years; I reached the back of my head and turned on my humanity.

* * *

I know Kol is a little OOC, but I had to write it. I'll continue this if I get enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I wasn't really sure what to do with the next chapters. Thank you **so** much for the reviews. This is the first story for which I have had such amazing response.

Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer so here we go. And **please** read the autor note at the end, it's **very important**.

* * *

**Kol POV**

I walked back inside my house to see everyone enjoying themselves, when my attention was caught by Elena and the older Salvatore brother; it seemed like they were having an argument about something.

"So now you're mad at me for including Stefan" she said.  
"No I'm mad at you because I love you". He said, at this I saw Elena, eyes wide. So he loved her, I didn't blame him.

"Well, maybe that's the problem". The look of hurt that crossed Damon's face was enough for Elena look guilty.

"I'm sorry" she started but was quickly cut off by him.

"No, I get it I care too much. I'm a liability". Elena was about to say something when Caroline interfered. But I quickly moved around the house to find one of my siblings and tell them of Mother's plans. But then, I decided against it, whenever Mother would try to do the spell it will fail and besides, if she found out about Elena telling me then who knows what she would do to her. She was already ready to kill her children.

"Kol".

I turned around to see Elijah standing a few feet away and walked up to him.

"Elijah".

"May I talk to you brother?" he asked looking at me as if I had grown two heads. Did he hear the conversation between me and Elena?

"Yes".

"Not here. Come with me".

He led me to his car and I got into the passenger seat. We started driving in silence until he stopped. We both got out and I followed him until I realised that we had reached the place where we would play as humans.

"I think Mother is up to something". He said simply.

"Yes, she is". And with that I proceeded to tell Elijah what Elena had told me. "And Elijah how the hell could Nik do that to her? I mean he uses her as a blood bag. What is wrong with him?" I told him while he looked at me funny.

"You turned on your humanity". It wasn't a question but a statement. Trust Elijah to know everything "but why?"

"I don't know, I mean I talked to Elena and she seemed to be doing just fine with her humanity, I mean after everything Nik did to her she's still standing, it's just that I sort of...admire her". I confessed to him knowing he would keep my secret.

"Ok. Well, lets go back then".

"Uh...no you go, I'll come home later". At this he just nodded and went to his car. I stood there watching as it drove into the distance.

I then headed towards my destination.

**K&E**  
I knocked on the front door and waited as I heard movement from inside. The door opened to reveal a man in his thirties wearing pajamas and an undershirt. People of this century. Huh.

"Can I help you?"

"Kol?" And there she was, dressed in a _ugh_ pajamas, even women in this century wore these things.

"Elena. Can I talk to you for a minute? Outside."

"Um...sure just give me a sec".

"Sure".

When she came back though, I could smell a lot of vervain on her and smirked. So, she did have a sense of self - preservation.

"I, uh, I wanted to um" I stumbled across my words, which was something I hadn't done in a thousand years "thank you". I said finally, when was the last time I thanked someone?

"For what?"

"For saving me, not from my Mother's plan, but from myself, I had turned off my humanity as soon as I found I could, you see the guilt was too much for me to handle. And tonight after what you did I was really ashamed of myself. Nothing I ever did made me feel that but you did. So, thanks". She opened her mouth to say something but I was already out the door.

* * *

Ok, so don't read this A/N if you don't want any spoilers, but it's **important** for the story.

So, I'm in a jeopardy, I'm not sure where this story should go next. I have two ways in which it could go, first Kol would join Elena's school and they would become friends, a lot like other stories that I'm reading about Kolena.

OR

Kol and Elena would time travel into different centuries due to Esther.

Review, PM and let know where you think this story should go.


	3. Chapter 3

A friend is the one who knows you and loves you just the same.

-Elbert Hubbard

**Kol POV **

It had been a week since the Ball and Mother was frustrated while me and Elijah were deciding whether to tell the others or not. And my dear sister Rebekah has told me to attend to school with her, I mean it's just so ridiculous other than the only upside that Elena will be there but so will all her friends.

And now I'm entering school and ohh, all the girls are looking at me like they just want to tear my clothes apart.

And well "Elena".

"Kol, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Learning. No, Rebekah pulled me here".

"Kol, what are you doing?" Rebekah asked me coming towards me and Elena. Of course, Elena had daggered Rebekah and she had almost killed her if it hadn't been for Elijah.

"Talking to Elena. Is there a problem with that?" I asked Rebekah giving her the look which dared her to say something, anything and just see the consequences. "Not that it's any of your business".  
After a staring contest of a few seconds, she left.

"Kol".

"Elena, hi. Um...look, that night what I said was true, but I'll be really glad if we could be friends, please?" Kol asked her.

"Why? I mean, yes we can be friends, but I have some conditions". This intrigued me, what conditions could the doppleganger possibly have?

"Ok, what are they?"

"First, you won't compel me, second, you can't drink my blood unless there is an absolute need and third, if I meeting you then you'll keep Klaus away from me. And yes, you're not allowed to mope, I do that enough".

Ah...well, those all made sense. "Ok, I give you my word that I'll keep all of my conditions. As to answer your question, you saved my live. You know...ever since I've met you done so many things for the first time". And it was true.

"Really, like what?"

"Like turning on my humanity, giving my word to someone outside my family,etc". At this she started laughing and I did too. Soon, it was time for class so Elena and I decided to meet after school.

As school proceeded, I discovered that Elena and I had History, English and Maths together.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked Elena when we met after school.

"The Grill". Well, I could see it now, she wanted to make sure we went somewhere public, not that I blame her, she barely knew me, but it still hurt me.

"Ok". We got in my car and I started driving and since I was new here, Elena was giving me directions.

As we were going, I took the car aside and stopped, my head aching, so much that I was almost unable to see anything and a quick look to my right told me Elena was feeling the same as me. And before I could do anything, I knew my eyes were closing and drifting off into black.

* * *

**Well, finally the chapter is here, sorry for taking so long. Also, thank you to all those who reviewed, you made my day. **

**Now, a question for you all, which century should Kol and Elena go first to, 13th or 19th?**

**And yes, it is going to be time travel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the delay, life happened.**

* * *

My head was pounding, hurt that I never experienced in my thousand years, I am a vampire what could possibly have rendered me unconcious, it would take a lot of power, power which only Esther could project. I slowly opened my eyes to, the smell that was coming was of the sea, I could hear several hearts beating, but I heard the one which coming from an unconcious figure lying just a little distance from me. I turned to look at it and saw it was Elena and from what I could hear a heart was beating rather slowly.

I panicked and went to wake her, shaking her shoulders rather violently, I attempted to wake her.

"Elena, Elena, wake up, are you ok, Elena, get up" finally she started opening her eyes, and almost voluntarly her hand went up to her forehead, guessing that it was probably hearting more than mine was, I, rather reluctantly started massaging her head,but knowing whether she would like it not. I recieved the answer, however, when she let out a small moan and her eyes flew open.

After she was sitting up straight, I actually looked at the place. By the looks of it, we were on a ship, the deck was quute big with a lot of tables and chairs spread around. I looked up to see that it was night, the moon had risen I looked around to see if there was anyone who could help us but there was no one, not even a guard.

"Kol, where are we?" She asked after I had helped her to sit up yet, I could tell that she was still weak.

"I...well, I'm not sure but I have got some doubts, I, I think we somehow come on a ship".

"What? What did you do?" She asked with accusation in her voice but I kept looking in her eyes, without the intention of compelling her. Her face softened after a few minutes and she spoke to me with no trace of accusation in her voice. "You didn't do this, did you?" I shook my head no and got up giving her my hand to help her get off the ground.

Once she had her balance, I decided we needed to find out where we were. I saw a door at the opposite end as we were standing near the extreme end.

As I reached the door I saw it had a brass handle on it, I turned and opened it to find something I never expected to see. I had first thought that Esther had only managed to send us somewhere different but now I could see how wrong I was.

The room was decorated as if the Queen of England would walk in any time, there was a huge chandelier hanging on the wall. It looked magnificient, I had been on this ship before but I had left before that had happened, so naturally people knew me, I thought as I saw a man coming up to me. He was Alexander and a complete narcist, not that I wasn't. And then it hit me, Elena was with me and she wasn't exactly dressed for this occasion.

As he reached to talk to me, I quickly looked into his eyes and compelled him to not question me about Elena or anything for that matter and asked him the date and found out that it was 8th April, _1912_.

I managed to compel Alexander and took his room, but refused to tell Elena anything until we reached the room. Of course, Elena got a few odd looks and pointing but that was it.

When we reached the room, I knew I shouldn't have been surprised but yet, I was. It was decorated with paintings, this too had a chadelier and by the looks of it, three rooms.

"Kol?" I heard her call me hesistantly. I turned to look at her, her beautiful features marred with worries, looking at me with puppy dog eyes, as if silently begging me to contradict what she was thinking.

"Elena," I said with a sigh "we're on a ship, in 1912, can you guess which ship it is?"

"I...but, how? I mean is it even possible?"

"Yes".

"Kol, please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong".

"I wish it was true, Elena, trust me I do, but it is true".

"We're on the Titanic, aren't we? A week before it sunk". As much as I loved to do anything other than this right now, I nodded my head. Instantly, I saw her eyelids blinking rapidly, and saw her losing her balance and reached my hands out and caught her before she could fall.

* * *

**Also, I wanted to ask you where they should go after this?**

**And do you have any ideas as to where this fic should go?**

**And which is your House on Pottermore?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena P.O.V**

I knew that something had gone wrong as soon as I had my dizziness under control, and now to know that we were on the Titanic, nearly a hundred years back 'wrong' felt like a huge understatement. I had always wanted to see the Titanic, but on the movie or sketches. But this, not what I wanted or expected.

"Elena".

Kol's voice called me out of my reverie. I looked at him and saw that his face was a mask which was devoid of any expression but his eyes were full of confusion and, could it be, fear?

"Ya? What do you think we should do?" I asked him knowing that if he couldn't answer this question, then there was only, to my knowledge, one person who could answer it and she was in a coffin.

But he didn't answer, instead he just looked fixedly at the ground, which was answer enough. He didn't. I wondered if this was a part of one of Klaus' elaborate schemes, but something about Kol's eyes had told me that even if it was, he didn't know anything about it.

"Well, Elena, I think that Elijah is here on the ship". Elijah, well at least he's better than Klaus, but this isn't the Elijah who knows and up to a certain extent, respects my feeling and understands me; this Elijah would be hundred years younger, well as young as a vampire can be, and doesn't know me, in fact, he might even try to use me to kill Klaus or worse, kill me before I have time to say anything.

"Elijah? So are we going to meet him, because if we do it's going to be hard, I mean, he could try to give me to Klaus for the sacrifice again".

"Yes you're right, that's exactly why I don't want to meet him. And deny it as much as you want, Elijah, when it's not about his family or rather, it is about his family, can be very vindictive, vengeful and absolutely manipulative, so we have to very careful".

Kol was right, Elijah could do it, so we were on our own. Plus, I don't even know if Kol is more like Klaus or Elijah and I certainly don't know what I would do if he was like Elijah. At least with Klaus, I could hate him, but it was hard to hate Elijah considering everything he did was for his family.

A few minutes later I decided to call it a night and went towards my room.

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Good night".

* * *

**Kol P.O.V **

Last night was a long one, I had almost forgetten how difficult it was to find a good prey in these days when women were not given complete liberty. And to that off, I had to compel a shop-owner to give me atleast fifteen gowns, for Elena all in different colours, make sure to avoid Alexander, an old ally, who would inform Klaus of Elena as soon as he found her, make sure that past me has really left the ship and to see if Elijah was there.

As I made my way towards Elena's room, I wondered if I should knock or just barge in. I decided on the latter, that would be a very good prank. I walked in the room, set the bags on the edge of the bed and went towards her; the sight that met my eyes was breathtaking. She was curled up in a ball, her hair partially covering her face, acting like a curtain to it. She looked so peaceful, like I hadn't seen her even once in all my time with her. The Elena I knew always had her defences up, to protect herself and the people she loved from my brother. Honestly, I don't know why Rebekah hated her so much.

I leaned down to Elena's level until my face was inches from her; it was time for some fun.

"Elena. Wake up, sleeping beauty".

As soon as I was done, I saw her eyelids fluttering open; at first she saw my face that close and then her eyes opened wide and she screamed, well a ear-splitting scream and sat up in the bed, I instantly backed away.

"Careful love, sensitive vampire hearing".

"You scared me. What do you want?"

"Well aren't you a morning person. Here I've bought you some clothes of this era, wear it, we have to go for breakfast and convince people we were here all along".

"Why can't we just be in here?" She questioned.

"Don't be naive love, it will be suspicious if we don't go out and they don't have room services at this time. Plus, don't you want to see The Titanic? It's beautiful". I knew she'd want to see it; most women and girls in the 21st century would die to see it.

"Ok, but I need to have a bath first".

"Oh yes, I removed water for you in the tub, but you'll need more so just turn on the silver tap for hot water; don't be long". I said leaving, to give her some space. A few minutes later, I heard the water going and decided that I too, should get ready.

A little while later, I was sitting in the room thinking about what to do next.

"Kol?"

I went and stood by the door of her room; she was looking at me with plaeading eyes and as if she didn't like what she was going to do.

"What is it, darling?" I asked her with a smirk, turning on my charm.

"Um...see I, I can't um...can't tie my corset, so I was wondering if um...you could?" She asked this in a very small voice, that I'm sure I could only here due to my vampire hearing.

"Ok". In an instant I was behind her and was pleased to hear an increase in her heartbeat. I held her hair and laid it on her shoulder. I then proceeded to tie the corset. As soon as my fingers touched her back, she shivered. Whether it was due to their coldness or some other reason, I do not know. I then tied the corset gently knowing that if it were too tight, she wouldn't be able to breath or eat. Once I was done, I stepped and she turned around and it was then that I really saw her.

The dress she was wearing was a red flowy dress with black embroidery and accented her curves. Even in the simple clothes, she looked beautiful.

"Kol?"

"Hmmm."

"Thanks for helping me, can we go for breakfast, I'm starving".

"Yes, but first, when your talking, try not to use shortforms or slang; talk to men only when they talk to you and wear your gloves".

"Oh, ok".

As I was going out the door, I turned around and saw her putting on her gloves and decided I had to tell her now.

"And Elena? We're married". That was it, now what I wanted to see how she would react.

"WHAT?"

"Ouch, don't shout, sensitive vampire hearing". I said jokingly only to be met with a death glare. "See, in these times if a lady went with a man, it was either because he was courting her or because they were married. But the problem with courting is that there would be a chaperone with them and just put this on". I gave her a ring which I had bought earlier from the gift shop.

She took the ring and forced it in her ring finger.

"So, shall we?" I asked offering her my hand.

"We shall".

* * *

A/N : Hey guys, so sorry for the delay, I had exams and then I go ill, but now here I am. I just wanted to ask all of you of what you think of this story and what can I do to make it better.

Which is the next timeline you want Kolena to go?

Who do you want them to meet on the Titanic, Elijah or Rebekah?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kol P.O.V**

As we exited our chamber, I saw people eyeing me and Elena strangely. Oh God, this was one of the most annoying thing about the future, the way women walked.

I leaned down and whispered quickly in Elena' ear:  
"Walk straighter".

I was happy to know that when I went close to Elena her heartbeat increased when I went close to her, I did have that effect on her.

I straightened again and so did Elena. We reached the double-doors leading to the main deck of the ship.

I heard a gasp and saw Elena's wide eyes with my peripheral vision and smirked. There were several people in the room, the was a staircase which led to the upper deck; the ceiling was high up and had a huge chandelier hanging from it. We were soon approached by a waiter.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, me and my wife would like to have breakfast". I said in a cocky way with a smirk on my handsome face. What can I say, I'm very modest.

"Of course sir, follow me please".

As we started moving, I saw the look Elena had on her face, it was one of amusement and delight, and she had this beautiful smile on her face that could light up the whole world, my world.

My world, where had that come from? I was not going to fall for this doppelgänger;no I kept myself out of the clutches of Tatia and Katerina, but then, hadn't Elena already proved that she was different from them?

No, I wasn't going to let myself fall for Elena, there were the Salvatore brothers she loved and maybe, just maybe, Elijah had a thing for her.

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

"What happened? I was talking to you and you're thinking about something else".

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"What are we going to do next?"

"Next? We're going to see if we can find Elijah or Rebekah and then ask if they know a witch who can help us"

"You think there is a witch who can help us?"

I nodded my head, knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

And then I thought of something else.

"Elena? You had said we're friends?"

"Yes".

"Then tell me about you".

"What?!"

"Favourite colour?"

"Erm...green. Favourite century?"

I laughed, I ask her about colour and she asks me about century?

"Fair enough, I think it would be the 16th century".

By this time, the waiter came with our breakfast of herring, salmon, three kinds of potatoes, and buckwheat cakes. I saw Elena's eyes bulging out of her sockets as the waiter served half of it to her and the other half to me. I nodded at him and he retreated back to his seat.

"So, why is the 16th century your favourite?"

"Because I was at the court of the Queen Elizabeth the first, and also because of the Protestant Church". Shock registered on Elena's face as I told her about all the wars I had seen at that time.

After breakfast, we went up to the upper deck, and kept asking questions; I was also telling her some of the stories of my time. Everytime I told her an interesting or shocking fact, she would have this look on her face, which made me want to keep talking. Finally we reached the edge of the ship and stood on the end. Afraid she might fall, I went and stood beside her.

"What are you thinking?"

"This is the place where Jack and Rose did the bird scene".

"Bird Scene?!" I laughed out loud at the absurdity of it.

"Oh, it's not funny, it's one of the most romantic scene of all times".

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you, come stand behind me". I obeyed her. She lifted her hands to her shoulders' height and asked me to place mine on hers. I obeyed her and locked my fingers with hers.

"How is it?" I reflected back on how we were standing, the cool breeze going through our hair; I looked down to lock eyes with Elena, her eyes were a simple brown, yet they were so special, it was as if I could look into her soul. And before we realized it we were leaning towards each other, eyes locked on each other's; our hands had returned to their original position, but our fingers were still locked. Our faces were centimeter's from each other's.

"Kol?" And just like that it was over. I turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see...

* * *

A/N:The fastest update ever, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I hope you liked the chapter. Ok, a few questions:

Do you think it's Elijah or Rebekah? Who do you want it to be?

When should they kiss?

Do you like me asking these questions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kol P.O.V**

It had been five days since we were on the ship, and after the first two, Elena and I had become good friends, actually I think we had become more than friends, at least from my side. I wanted to get off this ship and go back to my family.

But thinking back to how much time I had spent with Elena made me think otherwise. I remembered last night so well and was sure that I will remember for eternity.

It wasn't posh or anything; Elena wanted to do something fun. So I took her on the upper deck with a picnic basket and a blanket.

_"Kol? Where are we going?" Elena asked as she walked in front of me blindfolded._

_I leaned down to level with her and could distinctly smell her, she smelt like strawberry, which was completely intoxicating._

_"I'll let you know in ten seconds, darling". As I told her this, I saw that she was shiverring, so I removed my coat and drapped it around her thin yet strong shoulders and in the process, I briefly brushed past hey bare skin and felt a jolt of electricity pass through me, I noticed her stiffen; she must have felt it too. _

_So, prendenting nothing happened just a second ago and as promised, I set everything up in ten seconds. I moved behind her and removed the blindfold._

_I heard her gasp as soon as she opened her eyes. There lying on the floor was a blue blanket ; the food on it included celery, boiled rice, apple sauce, sirlon of beef, chateau potaoes, green peas and creamed carrots. In between, there was a rose placed in a jar and the entire blanket was surrounded by candles and the light of the full moon made the setting all the more beautiful._

_The smell coming from the food was devine. I saw the expressions on Elena's face changing from amazement to bewilderment to giddiness and before I knew it I was being captured in a bone-crushing hug._

_"Wow. Kol this is amazing, thank you so much". Her voice came out muffled._

_A few minutes later she pulled back slightly embarresed, and for a few moments we both avoided looking at each other. I decided to break the awkward silence between us._

_"So, I take it you like my surprise". I started. She was looking ravishing in the light of the moon and the candles. She wore a simple red gown, with her hair done up. _

_I pulled out the rose I had bought for her, a yellow rose, and giving it to her, I said:_

_"Elena, I don't know when we're getting back, if we're getting back, so I just wanted you to know you can trust me. I'm not like Nik and I would never do anything to hurt you, well at least not intentionally"._

_She was silent for a few moments and then her face broke into a small smile._

_"You're right Kol, I do trust you ". She said and my heart melted; she trusted me, a thousand year Original._

_We had dinner and were laughing about stupid, senseless things. We had layed down on velvety blanket to watch the stars and, before I knew it, Elena was fast asleep next to me._

I was drawn out of my memory by the sound of the band playing. Tonight, there was going to be a ball on the ship and me and Elena were going to it and the music was to summon us. I heard Elena coming and turned around to see looking absolutely stunning. She was a wearing a black gown which was off-shoulder. I was mesmerized by her beauty; she looked exquisite.

"Ready for the dance?" I asked her once I was done admiring her.

"Yes, let's get this over with". She said; I had forgotten she didn't want to go to the dance and that it was I who convinced, more like forced her, to go.

I offered her my arm which she took and I distinctly noticed she still smelt of strawberry. We walked out of our chamber and into the ballroom.

The ballroom looked more royal than ever, all the people from the First Class were there and the dress-code was black and white. I sauntered over to the bar to get some drinks for Elena and I.

Just then, the dancing started and I was surprised to hear one of my favourite song of this time.

I went over to Elena and offered her to take my hand.

"Can I have a dance?"

"Yes". She slipped her delicate hand into mine and walked along with me to the dance floor. We started waltzing and to my great surprise I heard her heart beating faster. She was a very good dancer and as we glided between people, I saw that her gracefulness kept increasing with each step. Her gown flowed along and her slightly flushed face looked all the more beautiful. Her brown hues were gazing intensely into mine and she involuntarily licked her pink, full lips; all I wanted to do at that moment was lean in and capture them with mine.

"May I cut in?" asked an accented voice from beside us, I subconcously noted the song had changed.

I turned to see Elijah standing confidently looking between me and Elena.

"Yes" replied Elena as I stepped behind and Elijah and Elena started dancing.

I walked back to the bar looking between Elena and Elijah and a monster roared within me; it wanted to go over there and my brother away from my...friend. I had discovered Elijah three days ago when he had very uncermonoisly interupted Elena and I, it seemed like he always did.

_"Kol?" And just like that it was over. I turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see Elijah standing looking at me expectantly. He then looked behind me and his eyes widened for a second. But he quickly got over it and came to stand in front of me. I looked behind to see Elena and then back at Elijah._

_"Elijah, no, no, no, this isn't Katerina Elijah"._

_"Oh, then who is she?"_

_"Why don't we go back to my chambers and I'll, we'll explain you everything?"_

_He looked skeptical, but agreed with this._

_We were soon back to our chambers, where Elijah kept glaring at Elena, who would skillfully avoid his glances and I was sitting ackwardly between them._

_"Ok, Elijah this isn't Katerina, this is Elena, she's the new doppleganger. She's human"._

_"Oh, then what are you going to do with her? Hand her over to Niklaus?"_

_"No listen, you might not believe us, but we are from the future". And I went on to tell Elijah everything, Elena filled some of the gaps. I couldn't believe some of the thing that Nik had done to her, her friends and her family; I could barely contain my anger and I knew Elijah noticed this._

_"Well" he started after we told him everything "first, we will have to find a witch to help you, and second, we need to make sure that Niklaus does not know that you are here"._

_"Ok, but as far as I remember there are no witches here". I said straining my memory._

_"No, but when we reach our destination, we'll find one". _

_I was just about to reply when I heard Elena gasp. Both Elijah and I turned to look at her._

_"The ship is going to sink"._

_"What?" Surprisingly it was Elijah who lost his calm this time. "When?"_

_"In a week". I answered._

_"Well then we have to get her out of here". Elijah said referring to Elena. And he was right, we had left this topic for later and it was time now to discuss what we were going to do of it._

_"Well, I can get on one of the life boats" Elena said._

_"Yes, but if you get lost or aren't able to find me or Kol, then what will you do?"_

_"Elijah's right you know". I told Elena._

_"Well, then you both tell me what I can do?" Elena was right, there wasn't much we could do now._

We had decided to just go with the flow, metamorphically, and see what could be done.

I saw that Elena and Elijah were having a goog time, so much that they started dancing on their third song and were talking about books; she never talked to me about books, but then I don't think she knows I like books. I need to get out of here, I can't be jealous of them.

With that intention in mind, I left to go towards the upper deck, and stood on the upper deck. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps, someone was coming.

"Kol?"

It was her, what was she doing here?

"I thought you and Elijah were having fun dancing, what are you doing here?" I didn't even turn around, for some reason, I didn't want to turn around.

"What's your problem Kol, one minute we're you're draging to the ball, next minute you walk out degected?"

I turned around to see her face and the first thing I noticed was the light in her eyes as if determined to do something. Just as I was about to answer her, I noticed saw Elena walking towards me, the light from her eyes gone, and in its place was emptiness. She kept walking until she was standing at the railing and to my great horror, started climbing it. My eyes widened in realisation, but before I could do anything, there was a ringing in my ears and it seemed that my head was splitting into two different parts. I fell to the floor, my eyesite was going, my ears were ringing and my head throbing; I was on my knees and just when I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, it stopped. I opened my eyes expecting to Elena hovering but she wasn't there, infact she was nowhere to be seen.

"Help". It was her voice and it was coming from the...sea.

I stood up and bending over the railing saw Elena drowning in the sea, I had to save her she couldn't wouldn't drown.

I took a deep breath and jumped in.

The water was ice cold, piercing my skin like daggers, I swam towards her and enveloped her in my arms. She was hugging me and she was cold. Realisation hit me like a thousand bricks.

I took her face in my hand, threw caution in the wind, and kissed her. It was soft and chaste but, I had never kissed anyone like that before. It started out as a soft kiss but became passionate in a moment and pulled back to let her breathe.

"I love you".

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I know **xxILoveCupcakesxx** wanted Kol and Elena to meet Jack and Rose but that's not possible, then I'll have to put the story as a crossover.

I am a little disappointed though, the first chapter of this story had got 20 reviews, and chapter 6 got 7 reviews, please review, if you don't like it, let me know what I can do to change your opinion. Thank you **bluebell2107** for your ideas.

Now special thanks to all those who reviewed:

**xxILoveCupcakesxx**

**lapisluzali101**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**

**MysticReader99**

**WhatWhat123**

**bluebell2107**

**MrsMusicAddict **

Now, did you like the kiss?

What do you think happened to Elena?

Who said "I love you"?

Can any of you tell me a site which can help me for the character contrast between Duke Senior and Duke Fredrick Of As You Like It?


	8. Chapter 8

**Third P.O.V**

"I love you so much, Elena. I don't care if you can't say them back, but I do love you alot, so much I don't think I can live without you, I don't care that we're in this freezing water. I don't care if you love Stefan or Damon or have feelings for Elijah, I love you, I'm in love with you".

"Kol, I don't know what I feel about you or this situation, I don't know you that well-" but Elena was interupted in her speech as Kol placed on her lips and pointed to their surroundings. She noticed that they were still in the middle of the ocean and even though she didn't realize it, she was stuttering. She soon fainted and Kol had to support her weight, and soon, to his great dismay, things started going black for him too. And before he knew it, he was consumed by darkness. And after a while, there was no one in the sea, they had disappeared.

**2012**  
**Third POV**

The click of heels could be heard throughout the entire mansion as a young, blond vampire paced in swearing bloody murder and burst in the dining room where Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah and their mother Esther were having breakfast.

As soon as the door opened all heads snapped towards the entrance as Klaus stood up and strutted right upto Caroline.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, love?" At this, Rebekah let out a sigh of exasperation, Finn glanced towards his mother as Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked Klaus ignoring his previous question.

"Ah, so we're back to the backstabbing bitch now, are we?" asked Rebekah in a tone filled with venom. However, Elijah tensed at this.

"Why?:What happened?" Elijah asked Caroline, only to find his older staring daggers at him; quickly dismissing this, Elijah looked back at Caroline, waiting for an answer.

"She disapeared, I haven't seen her in last four days, no one has and it's not like her to run from her situation; now where is she?" Klaus quickly connected the pieces, having heard from his brother about what his mother had planned for him and his siblings. He quickly looked at Elijah and knew that both of them were on the same page.

"Caroline, love, I don't have any idea as to where my precious doppleganger is". Klaus replied with the typical smirk on his face.

"Fine, but if I find that you had any hand in her dispearrance Klaus, I swear I will scorge the earth for the white oak tree and kill you". Caroline threatened Klaus with a glare, turned around and left the room.

Soon, everyone except Elijah and Klaus left the room. Klaus looked behind and just as Elijah was about to say something, his eyelids started closing, his body went limp and he fell to the ground. He had fainted.

**Unknown Time**

3rd POV

The fire burned out just as the witch opened her eyes, she looked to her companion and addressed him.

"It's done, Elena tried to stop the Originals getting killed at the party but they will all die, one by one, starting with the youngest". She said with a sardonic smile.

Her companion nodded with a somewhat uncomfortable smile, nodded and left the room.

**1495**  
**Third POV**

The field was green and looked exceptionally beautiful in the sunlight, there were all kinds of flowers including daffodils, sunflowers and some wildflowers, and there was a clearing in between with tall grass.

There was a bright light and two people, a man and a woman appeared in the clearing, they were both lying face-down on the grass when two people came walking in, a man and a woman more of a maiden. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes and next to her was a man almost a year or two older brunette with brown eyes. However, when they watch the two people lying on the ground, they are perplexed, so the boy goes and turns the man on the ground a visible gasp is heard.

Lying on the ground is the man who is an exact replica of the man standing above.

"Kol?"

* * *

**A/N:- sorry I've been so late to update, I've had some projects to complete. Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed the story. What do you want me to do with Kolena in this time? Do you want a love triangle? If so, between who?**

**who do you think was doing the spell? review and let me know.**


End file.
